roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Destruction2u/Moderator Application
Intro= Intro: Hello, I would like to apply to become a discussions moderator if there is an opening in that area To me, a content moderator is one who keeps wikia page edits appropriate, who controls the flow of Information, but also tries to put that special spice into it. In almost all aspects of my life, I try doing thing the hard, fun and creative way; all to appease my "populus". I think that this position would fit me well especially in times of need. This wikia is slowly but surely growing, with it so are the member and their edits. All of this would need to be controlled/observed. |-| Why?= Why I would like to become a moderator? I would like to become a discussions moderator for this wikia to help continue restoring, fixing, and organizing all of the information. As I have previously stated, more and more users are beginning to join. Some of these users have good intentions, meanwhile others, have bad intentions. There will be times when vandals will think it is funny to destroy ones work. Ones work that they worked on, not just ones, but the teams. The wikia teams'. I want to help preserve this wikia as well as possible and assist in any possible way users would need me to. This may seem like a stereotypical thing that candidates for various reasons say. That is true. However, there are two types of people, the people who watch and do for nothing, and the people who DO and try to help others. I strive to be that second person, although sometimes I do just observe and let others do the work for me, I will do my best. I have been working hard and I think that with me on the team I can at least release an even greater piece of my potential. |-| Reason?= Why I think I deserve such a position: I am active almost every day. This wikia’s staff members are on at different times of the day. I am usually on at a time when nobody is on at which I think is great. It allows all of the wikia members to be stretched throughout the day. I joined pretty recently- early October, and I immediately fell in love with this wikia. When I first joined, I knew almost nothing of the source code uses, now I am beginning to get good with it and am finding functions for it. All for this is thanks to what this wikia has given me. I have helped a lot on my opinion such as grammar mistakes, attempting to fix all categories, game statistics, facts, and new ideas. Every day I scroll through about 20 random pages and check for random mistakes such as unnecessary information, grammar mistakes, and small source mistakes. I do this to try keeping the wikia clean and healthy to allow future readers and users to enjoy it as much as we all do. I have also started to help put all the pages into one standard to make it more visually appealing. Finally, I think I deserve such a position because with enough of my persistence and accumulating knowledge combined with the rest of this wikias knowledge, I will be able to help even more. |-| Loss?= What would this wikia lose without me on the staff? This wikia would honestly not lose much since it is a pyramid of hard work. Every time something falls out of place, it is quickly replaced by someone or something else. However, without me, there would still be grammar, factual mistakes. As explained earlier, I am usually on at a period of the day that the rest of the wikia staff is not on. This is great in case of vandals and other small scale emergencies. I have tried my best to help this wikia ad I have put all of my extra time and effort into this wikia. I think that this wikia is like a heart. Every time it does not get something that can make it better- it will keep pounding its slow steady beat. However, when something new is given to it, it pounds fast and furious. That heart is what is keeping us motivated and ongoing. I would like to be part of that heart. |-| Conclusion= Conclusion: I am currently learning java for android and java. I pretty much know the high end basic for python and will soon start HTML. I am not a computer geek so coding is not my priority. To me this wikia is a hobby which I hope will stay with me for the time being to come. To me, learning this wikias source code is actually very interesting because I have never seen anything like it. I am currently in high school and am honestly not sure which college I want to go. Although I sometimes may be rude, that is just my classical image. I hope that you readers will understand that and will give me a shot at becoming a moderator. -Thank you for your consideration -Destruction2u Category:Blog posts